


The Ring Fic

by throughtheparadox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, adding up to the disturbing phanfiction we have rn, the ring fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughtheparadox/pseuds/throughtheparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want your love to be eternal, be willing to be burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I was really scarred by The Cherry Fic that I felt like I should return the favour. This is my first time writing anything like this so I apologise if it's crappy af. 
> 
> I documented my writing process in my channel so if you're feeling kind, please check that out: youtube.com/throughtheparadox 
> 
> Peace out! xx

Sunlight. It was very rare to have the bright rays of the sun seep through the streets of London. 

I squinted, tugging my duvet a little bit higher to cover my face. A warm hand started to caress my arm and I shifted to see Phil by my side, his blue eyes staring at me dreamily. I smiled. 

It has been years since Phil and I started to share a bedroom. Of course we had to keep that a secret to keep a piece of our lives in private. He still filmed videos in his room and I did so in mine. But I can't even remember the last time we never shared a bed. I got so used to waking up next to him, seeing his black hair fall messily over his forehead, his pale skin contrasting the dark shades of my bed, that smile he always gives me whenever we wake up next to each other... I sigh. I always get lost just thinking about him. 

I was the luckiest man on earth to be loved by Philip Michael Lester. 

He brushed a finger against my cheek. "Hey Dan. I had a dream about us. Do you want to hear about it?" 

I kissed him in reply. His smile grew wider as our lips met.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his warm skin against my own. I stroked my fingers across his chest as my face rested on his shoulder. "How did it go?"

It seemed like forever before Phil replied that I almost thought he went back to sleep. It was until I looked up at him that I saw something in his eyes flicker that sent shivers down my spine. The light shifted and it was gone. Maybe I was just hallucinating. Maybe it was because I was still half-asleep. 

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back." 

He walked out of the room and I sat up, feeling giddy. What was Phil up to now? 

Minutes passed and I was getting impatient. "Phiiiiiil? Phil!" I called. I stepped out of my bed, pulling up my sweatpants and headed to the lounge. What happened? 

And then I saw him. He was standing by the fireplace, his back facing me. 

"Phil, are you okay?" I asked, my hand reaching for his shoulder. Before I could even touch him, he turned to face me, a huge grin on his face. His eyes seemed to be darker than it should be, his pupils dilated hungrily. He was holding something in his hands, his fingers brushing a red velvet box.

I could feel cold sweat beading my forehead, my knees trembling in fear. "Phil... Tell me what's going on."

Phil opened the box and inside was a ring. A gold band shining under the light of the lounge. "Don't you think it's time?" I heard him say, his voice not quite his but something much more grave. He stepped towards me, slowly, eyes never leaving me. I wanted to run, to scream but I was frozen in place, my mind trying to make sense of what was happening. I wanted this, to be one with Phil--but why do I feel like he wasn't the angel I fell in love with? 

The glint in his eyes twisted his expression and his fingers closed in on my neck so fast that I never got to react. He got close to me and licked the side of my face, breathing in the scent of my skin. "Answer me, Dan. Do you think it's time?" he whispered. 

"Phil... Stop... It hurts." I tell him, feeling my lungs losing the will to breathe. I tried to push him away with my hands but I was too weak. His fingers kept on clawing on my neck that I could feel his nails digging skin. 

Just as I was about to pass out, he let me go. I collapsed to my knees and saw him take the ring out of the box. My eyes were still blurry when suddenly, pain shot up my scalp as Phil dragged me across the room through my hair. He forced my face through the fireplace, the flames flickering just inches from me. I could feel my skin burning, prickling at the proximity.

"I saw you the other day. You were trying to leave me!" Phil shouted, his face full of anger. "This is why you won't say yes, isn't it? Who was he? WHO WAS HE?!" he pushed my face further into the fireplace that the flames licked my skin passionately, making me scream. 

"I don't know what you're talking about! Phil please! I love you!" I shouted, the skin of my hands peeling off as I held the railings of the fireplace in an attempt to stay away from the fire but Phil was stronger. He was holding me with such force that I didn't know he was capable of. 

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me so that I was lying on the floor, my vision of the room spinning.

"Prove it. Don't scream." he told me. Tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks, soft pleads coming out of my lips. "I've never been so disappointed in you Daniel." he mused, licking the gold ring as he did so. He walked over and lifted my face to level with him. He caressed the side of my face that seared in pain, skin prickling from the burns I received earlier. "Shhhh... Don't cry." he told me as he scraped my cheek using the ring, slowly, and I could literally feel the blood drip down my chin. "I love how you burn for me." He said, licking off the blood from my face and taking some on his fingers. 

I bit my lip, trying not to scream as he instructed. I was afraid. The crazy thing is, I wasn't afraid for myself. I was afraid I'd lose him. I saw him get the fire iron and flicked it into the fire. I watched in horror as the hot tip of the metal blazed red, reflected in his blue eyes. He seared the fire iron to my chest and I saw how my skin burned red and then shrivel to brown at the contact. My flesh glowed under the heat, blood dripping down my body. I could feel every stroke prickling and cutting through me. Phil watched with glee. 

Again, Phil took the ring and I felt it bite against my skin as Phil scraped the peeling skin over and over, his hands covered in my blood. The smell of metal and burning flesh filled the air, nauseating me. 

Phil caught the look in my eyes and he shook his head. "No... You don't get to rest. We're not done yet." 

I could feel the air leaving my lungs. The back of my head seared with pain. Phil pulled me up and forced me to go on all fours, my arms and my knees violently shaking as I was too weak to hold myself up properly. 

"Now, now, Dan. Do as you are told." Phil hummed, stroking my face with the fire iron. I cried in pain. 

"I. THOUGHT. I. TOLD. YOU. NOT. TO. SCREAM." he shouted, beating me with the fire iron at every force of the word. I fell face first to the floor, tasting my own blood on my mouth. Angrily, Phil ripped off my sweatpants and lowered himself as he let his own erection spring free from his shorts. 

He studied the gold ring in the light, smiled and pulled my hips upward. "I want to be with you forever, Dan. But you were unfaithful. This should teach you something about commitment..." he whispered in my ear as he shoved the ring inside me, its edges scraping my flesh so painfully that I couldn't help but vomit. 

I could hear Phil laughing as I felt the sour acid leave my system. I choked and got lost in a fit of coughs, the smell of my own blood and vomit shooting up my nose. Just as I could feel myself passing out, Phil pushed his cock into me, further and further, pushing the ring deep into my intestines. Each thrust ground deeper and deeper and Phil moaned loudly at the sensation. 

"Phil... Please... I... I..." I started to plead. 

"You piece of shit. I told you to stay quiet." he growled as he pushed my face to the floor, directly into the pool of my vomit and blood. 

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh dammit!" He shouted as he pulled out of me. Turning over my slack body, he forced my mouth open and released his cum in my mouth. I started choking and vomiting again and Phil started kissing me, tasting everything. 

"We're not done yet. I need to get the ring back." he said, getting the fire iron and using it to stroke my hips. 

"Phil, I love you. You don't have to do this. Please. I never cheated on you." I tried to say, my voice hoarse and cracking. 

He shook his head, face twisted into a demonic smile. He licked my hole, as if trying to ease in what he was about to do next. Pushing in his fingers inside me, he tried to reach the ring but to no avail. I could no longer keep my eyes open but when I heard the metal clanking, I screamed as much as I could. All I ever managed was an airless shout, cracking and voiceless. 

I tried to open my eyes and the last thing I saw was Phil's mouth smiling down at me, dripping with blood. I drifted away with a soul-wrenching pain as he stabbed the fire iron deep into my chest over and over, the sound of my own flesh burning echoed in the room. 

***  
"Dan? Dan, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Phil staring at me, his face full of concern as he held me by the shoulders. "It's just a dream. Just a dream." I muttered as I collapsed on his chest, sobs escaping my lips. Phil wouldn't do all of that. He trusts me. He loves me. I could feel the steady beat of his heart that made me smile. This is my Phil. 

I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me knowingly. Wait, no. No! This isn't happening! 

He brushed a finger against my cheek, the darkness in his eyes blazing. "Hey Dan. I had a dream about us. Do you want to hear about it?"


End file.
